


Lonely Princess and the Black Lizard

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Ange, Alpha Dorothy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ange Drinks That Respect Tea, Beta Chise, F/F, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Omega Beatrice, Omega Charlotte, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, gay pining, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: While on a mission Charlotte goes into heat. Ange is struggling because she wants to help but she's also trying to be respectful. She's also dense and doesn't get that Charlotte is in love with her. Gay pining ensues.
Relationships: Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Lonely Princess and the Black Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. The amount of embarrassment I felt while writing this! And now publishing it! I'm surprised the embarrassment hasn't killed me. This was supposed to be a PWP but I kept adding stuff and suddenly I got this fic. I apologize in advance for the bad smut, but its my first time writing it.

Team White Pigeon was on yet another mission. It was just like any other they’ve been on. Lay low, observe, engage only if absolutely necessarily, get the information preferably undetected, get out. Simple for them. At least it would be if not for one unforeseen complication.

Ange was on the rooftop of the building, Chise not much further down, hidden in the shadows of the balcony. The the target, or rather the man with their information, was talking with another man. They were passing papers back and forth. That’s their target.

Charlotte, Beatrice and Dorothy were disguised as the staff. After a few more minutes the men exited the room, putting the papers in a locked drawer. However there was still guards in the room. Chise looked up at Ange, who only nodded.

A smoke bomb, door opening, shadows moving in the room, a few thuds. Then the smoke cleared. The guards were now on the floor, unconscious. Chise, Charlotte and Dorothy were standing in the room.

“Beatrice, if anyone approaches be sure to tell us right away.” Charlotte glanced back at her friend who nodded and replied with a simple “Yes.” before closing the door.

“Alright, lets not stay here longer than we need to. We get the papers and we get out of here.” Dorothy said as she stepped over the guards and made her way to the locked drawer. It wasn’t trapped thankfully so it was fairly easy to unlock.

Just as she got the papers Beatrice ran into the room, “We got trouble Princess!”

Chise ran out to the balcony, just in time to see more guards running into the building, “They have backup coming.”

“How the hell did they know we were here?!” Dorothy locked the door quickly and turned over the table to give them some cover, as the footsteps could already be heard.

“We need to get out of here fast.” Ange said jumping down onto the balcony.

Just then the door was banged on and shots were fired. Luckily Team White Pigeon had some cover. They just needed to get out of the building, their car was safely hidden close by. Hopefully. Ange and Dorothy fired back at the door. Beatrice was sitting next to Charlotte. They looked back to where Ange was before but she was gone.

Just as they were about to ask where she went they heard commotion outside. Gunshots and screaming. Suddenly one of the guards came flying trough the door, breaking them in the process. At the entrance stood Ange. Unharmed and stoic as always.

“Window.” She said simply and motioned for her team to follow. As they stepped outside they saw the guards on the floor or leaning against the wall. Not dead, just knocked out.

“Impressive as always Ange.” Chise nodded in approval.

Dorothy just shrugged, “Showoff.”

They began making their way down the hallway. Charlotte suddenly stopped. She looked around for a minute, then down.

“Princess, is something wrong?” Beatrice of course, was by Charlotte’s side in a matter of moments.

Charlotte looked up, her face was a bit red and she looked flushed, “I’m sorry , everything’s fine. Its just a bit warm in here that’s all. Let’s hurry along.” Charlotte shook her head and skipped passed Beatrice who merely tilted her head but decided to let it go.

They didn’t run into as many guards as they expected which was a good thing for them. Currently there was just a few more in the hallway before they had the stairs and then the exit.

Everything was going well until Charlotte slumped down the was breathing heavily. Ange saw her, and was worried.

“Chise, cover me.”

Chise nodded, she threw a few knives, hitting the guards in the shoulders, cutting off the fire just enough to give Ange time to make her way to the other side of the hallway where Dorothy, Beatrice and Charlotte were.

Charlotte was still sitting with her back against the wall. Ange approached her.

“What’s wrong? Is she injured?” She asked looking at Dorothy who frantically shook her head no and turned her head away.

“Princess are you ok...” Ange was about to touch her to examine her when the scent hit her suddenly. It was sweet, like honey and citrus. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth and nose with her hand quickly.

“She’s in heat.” Beatrice whisper-yelled, “I don’t know why... she shouldn’t be in heat for another week.” Beatrice said as she pulled out a handkerchief, running it over Charlotte’s face. Ange was about to ask how Beatrice knows that, but then remembered that Beatrice is an omega too, plus she’s by Charlotte’s side a lot, of course she would know her heat cycles.

“We need to get her out of here, now. I don’t know how many alphas there are here but we don’t need a shootout with them while they’re extra aggressive.” Dorothy, while she was also an alpha, had an easier time controlling herself. She saw Charlotte as a little sister, she had the need to protect her.

More gunshots went off. Just a few more guards to go.

“Ange. Take Charlotte and meet us outside.” Dorothy said as she fired the gun.

“What?! Absolutely not! I’m not letting an alpha take the Princess while she’s like this!” Beatrice hugged the princess tight and shoot daggers at Ange, who was standing a bit further away still covering her mouth and nose.

“She can’t exactly run while she’s like this either. Someone has to carry her.”

“I trust Ange.” Spoke Charlotte. Beatrice looked at her, then looked at Ange, then back at Charlotte. She was about to protest, but Charlotte lifted her hand, “I trust Ange.”

Beatrice was unsure, but Charlotte lifted her head to look at Ange.

“Ange, won’t you carry me?” Charlotte opened her arms like she was waiting for a hug. Ange clenched her teeth, steeled herself, and made her way to Charlotte. Slowly, she lifted her up in her arms, Charlotte wrapping her hands around her neck, nuzzling into her and letting out a content hum.

“I’ll meet you outside.” Ange said quickly and jumped out the window. She floated them to the ground.

Ange nuzzled closer, her head burred in the alpha’s neck, her breath coming out quick and shallow. Ange let out as many soothing pheromones as she could. The heat was effecting her, but she also knew that they were in a dangerous environment and above all else she felt the need to protect the omega.

She heard the commotion coming from inside. One of the guards landed on the floor, Chise on top of him, “We must hurry. The Princess needs help.”

Chise was a beta so she wasn’t as effected by the omega in Ange’s arms. They took of running in the direction of the car, Dorothy and Beatrice following closely behind them. Arriving at the car Dorothy started it quickly and they drove off as quick as they could.

“Princess, hold on a bit longer. I’ll get you the suppressant tea as soon as we’re back in the school. Miss Dorothy could you drive faster?” Beatrice was so worried she was almost crying.

“For someone who’s usually against my crazy driving, the encouragement is really refreshing.” Dorothy complied, she didn’t want to cause the Princess any more discomfort than necessary.

Charlotte was still curled up against Ange who whispered comforting words to her. Dorothy was somewhat impressed by Ange’s self control. As long as she’s known her Ange never made any advances towards anyone, omega or otherwise. Then again she was never one for much company of any kind. She would also spent her ruts by herself despite it being uncomfortable.

But she could tell that Ange was worried about the Princess. And it was more than just alpha instincts to protect the omega. Dorothy suspected for a while that her Black Lizard teammate liked the Princess.

Eventually they made it to the school.

“Alright. Ange take the Princess to her room while Beatrice gets the tea ready. Chise and I will wait in the club room. I’ll inform Control that the Princess will be out of commission for a week or so.”

Ange nodded, she started walking only to be stopped by Beatrice.

“If... if you do anything improper to her Highness while I’m away I swear I’ll make you pay!” Beatrice was doing her best to be as threatening as possible, and while Ange wasn’t exactly scared of the small omega she knew where she was coming from. She nodded and walked away.

“Will the Princess be alright?” Chise asked Dorothy, “I haven’t been around many omegas other than my fellow comrades, but most of them had someone to help them.”

Dorothy nodded, “She’ll be fine. Beatrice will get her that tea soon. And no one would dare hurt her will all of us around her. Although I’m sure it would warm her heart to know you worry for her.” Dorothy patted Chise on the shoulder.

“I don’t wish her to be uncomfortable. She is a good friend.” Chise began walking to the club room, Dorothy by her side.

“Yes, I know what you mean. She’ll be fine I’m sure. But you did have a point before, about omegas having someone to help them trough the heat. Its always more pleasant to have someone with you. Perhaps our Black Lizard friend would be interested in that.” Dorothy laughed.

“Ange cares about Princess a lot. I feel like she would be a suitable partner for her.”

Dorothy smiled, “Glad there’s someone else who’s on the same page as me.”

As the two spies walked to the club room and Beatrice made tea, Ange brought Charlotte to her room. She walked with caution before, to make sure they don’t get seen, but now that it was just them she relaxed.

“We’re here Princess.” Ange looked at the omega in her arms, still flushed.

“I think... I think I need a bath.” Charlotte said in between breaths.

Ange blushed at the mention of a bath, “Uh... right... why don’t you go and make yourself comfortable, and I’ll go inform Beatrice.” Ange slowly put the Princess back down.

Before she could open the door the omega hugged her tight, making the alpha stumble backward, her back hitting the door. Ange let out a little yelp, she went still, her hands hovering just above Charlotte’s hips.

“Say... why not join me? We used to take baths when we were little.”

Ange’s eyes widened. The offer was very tempting, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea right now Princess. You’re not thinking clearly.”

“My darling Charlotte...” The way the omega said her real name sent shivers down the alpha’s spine. She wanted to touch her so badly, to kiss, leave no space between them.

Ange gritted her teeth, she could feel herself growing hard, “Princess...” Her hands itched to touch but instead she placed them against the door, with a little thud.

“No. Ange. I want you to call me Ange.”

“I can’t. You’re Princess.” Ange shook her head, she had hoped to clear her head but the sweet scent was everywhere, the more she breathed it in the more she felt her control slipping.

“Then as Princess, will you listen to my request?” Charlotte backed away, looked Ange deep in the eyes. Ange would do anything for her, not only now but at what ever time. But she simply didn’t trust herself if she stayed for much longer. She didn’t want Charlotte to regret anything once her heat had passed, she only saw her as a friend after all, she didn’t feel the same way as the spy felt.

Despite that Ange found herself nodding. Charlotte smiled at her and Ange swore her heart stopped for a few seconds.

“I request a kiss. Just a little one. I always wanted to know what it feels like.” Charlotte tightened hug, bringing herself closer to Ange, “And I’d rather my first kiss be with you than some stuck up noble.”

The image of Charlotte kissing some random noble made Ange growl as her mind filled with jealousy. Ange could feel her body heating up, perhaps due to Charlotte’s already warm body being flush against her own.

“Alright. Just one.”

“Really?” Charlotte was surprised, she drew away from the spy to look her in the eye for any trace of a lie. But Ange refused to look her in the eye. She only nodded, earning yet another beaming smile from her Princess, “Thank you Charlotte. I know this is selfish but I can’t help myself. Not just because my heat is starting, I think you’re amazing. Handsome, smart, kind, determined...”

Her praise was cut off by Ange’s lips on her own. As much as Ange enjoyed getting praised she wanted to kiss Charlotte before she lost her nerve. It was better than she had imagined. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted like candy. When did they have candy? Well it didn’t really matter Ange just enjoyed the fact that she really got to kiss her Princess, hoping that this isn’t a dream.

The kiss was short and chaste. Once they separated they were both blushing, with smiles on their faces.

“That was nice. Thank you Charlotte.” They put their foreheads together, just taking in this moment between them.

There was till tension between them. They went in for another short kiss, hoping it would ease their feelings. And another, and another. Charlotte tangled her hands into Ange’s hair, one hand playing with the ribbon that kept her hair pulled back and the other tugging her hair lightly. Ange groaned at the feeling, it wasn’t painful, on the contrary, she found it rather pleasant.

Charlotte swiped her tongue across Ange’s lips, the alpha obliged quickly opening her mouth, moaning at the feeling of the omega’s tongue sliding against hears. Finally she allowed her hands to make contact with the Princess, running them across her back, settling on her hips.

“Princess...” Ange groaned as Charlotte slipped her leg between her thighs, brushing against her hard cock. Ange ran her hand over Charlotte’s leg as Charlotte rolled her hips over her leg, coaxing soft moans from the omega. Even trough her gloves she could feel the warmth coming from the Princess.

“Charlotte.” Again the alpha shuddered at the sound of her name, it sounded so nice when the Princess said it like that, her voice dripping with desire for her.

Ange’s head momentarily cleared when she heard, footsteps approaching. She gripped the Princess’s hips to stop them from moving. Charlotte whimpered.

“Beatrice.” Ange’s voice sounded deeper, more strained than usual, “She’s bringing you your tea.”

The omega shook her head, “I don’t want the tea. I want you, my darling Charlotte.”

Ange shook her head, pushed the Princess at arms length, “No. This is... this is just your heat talking. And I... I care about you too much to let you make this sort of decision while you’re under the influence of your heat.” The alpha lowered her head, waiting for Charlotte to speak. But no words came. Only soft sobs, and the smell of rejection.

Ange’s head snapped back up, she was met with Charlotte’s tears rolling down her face. She reached out in an effort to wipe them away, however Charlotte moved away, putting some distance between herself and Ange.

“Princess... I didn’t mean to upset you, please.”

Charlotte cried more, Ange didn’t know what to do. Beatrice would be here any second now. She took off her cloak and placed it over Charlotte’s shoulders, the omega still crying.

“I’m sorry.” Ange was about to cry as well. Just then the door opened. She heard Beatrice yelp, but didn’t stick around, she ran past her, out of the room. She didn’t want anyone to see her cry. It was difficult to run with a hard-on and she was well aware that her running away while the Princess is crying would make Beatrice assume the worst. But she didn’t know what else to do.

She wiped her tears as she ran towards the club room. By the time she got there her boner had gone away, she was too sad and upset with herself to be horny.

Ange entered without saying a word to Dorothy or Chise. She sat, or rather collapsed, on the couch.

“I take it things didn’t go well.” Dorothy could smell the sadness coming off Ange in waves. Chise offered her some green tea, but Ange refused. They spent some minutes in silence before they heard the door open.

Beatrice stomped her way over to Ange, she visibly angry. Ange looked at her. Then the room echoed with the sound of a slap. Ange’s cheek was red but she still said nothing. Dorothy and Chise were shocked at what they just saw.

“That’s for hurting the Princess and making her cry!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t...” Ange wanted to explain herself but Beatrice cut her off.

“I know you didn’t... I mean I thought that you... But she told me that you didn’t touch her forcefully. She didn’t tell me why but she said you upset her. I fully expect you to apologize to her Highness once her heat is over.” With that Beatrice walked out of the room, presumably going back to the Princess.

There was silence in the room.

“Ange what the hell did you do?” Dorothy asked sitting next to Ange.

“I didn’t do anything. She... kissed me. I told her that she’s not thinking clearly and is just heat ridden and she started crying.” Ange sounded very upset despite her best efforts.

Dorothy sighed, “Well of course she started crying. You need to learn how to let omegas down gently.” Their leader shook her head.

“I do not believe Ange had any ill intentions. Perhaps a gift and an explanation will ease the Princess’s mind.” Chise leaned on the closet and crossed her arms. She never offered any sort of romantic advice to anyone but she felt like her words made sense. Which only got confirmed when Dorothy nodded.

“Indeed. The poor girl must feel so unwanted right now.”

“But that’s not true at all! Anyone would be more than lucky to be with the Princess!” Although the thought of Charlotte dating someone didn’t sit quite well in Ange’s mind, she knew its dumb, they weren’t together but she didn’t want anyone taking advantage of the omega.

Dorothy smacked her forehead and sighed, “You really are hopeless. She doesn’t want just anyone, you dumb alpha. She wants you. Don’t you see that? Its very obvious. That’s why she’s so upset in the first place.”

“You think so?” Ange looked at her leader.

“Oh for gods sake. Just... just talk to her once her heat is over.”

Ange still wasn’t quite sure of this, but at the very least she will apologize for upsetting Charlotte.

“Alright. I’ll try my best.” With that she started to walk away but just before she steeped out the door Dorothy called for her. She turned back around.

“One more thing. In case things escalate and you end up having sex and knotting her be sure to get some anti-contraception tea right in the morning. We don’t need a scandal on our hands.” Dorothy smirked and winked.

Ange felt her face burning up, “I-I wouldn’t... I won’t need... Good night!” Ange ran out the door followed by the sound of Dorothy laughing.

Ange spent the better part of the night tossing and turning. The guilt of making Charlotte cry was eating her alive. She wanted to go to her, hug her, hold her, tell her she’s sorry. But she knew it wasn’t a good idea right now.

And as if that wasn’t enough she couldn’t get the memory of the sweet scent out of her mind. She was contemplating taking a cold bath, but that just reminder her of Charlotte offering to take a bath together which only made her cock harder. She was never this effected by an omega’s heat, although she did tend to avoid omegas in heat if she could.

“Fuck.” Ange didn’t curse a lot, but she felt frustrated, angry and horny all at the same time. She imagined it was a lot worse for Charlotte. She curled up, shut her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep, despite the uncomfortable hardness between her legs.

By the time she woke up she somehow felt even more exhausted. With a groan she got dressed and went to class. As expected Charlotte was absent. Ange did her best to concentrate but her mind kept drifting of to Charlotte. She was walking down the hallway with Dorothy and Chise, while Beatrice went to check up on Charlotte, she was still mad at Ange but Ange was mad at herself too so she couldn’t really hold anything against Beatrice.

“You’re in a bad mood.” Dorothy said glancing at Ange briefly.

Ange felt like she kept her monotone expression up quite well so she just looked up at Dorothy who just sighed.

“I get that you wanna go and apologize as soon as you can, and believe me, when the Princess started going into heat I was all for locking the two of you in the same room if that’s what it took to get you to stop your pining over each other.” Dorothy stopped briefly to look look at Ange who was blushing hard, averting her gaze, “But with the way things went yesterday I think its best to give her a few days, not just because she’s in heat. I imagine her emotions are all over the place now.”

Ange sighed. Its true, she was in a bad mood. She was pining, as Dorothy had put it. And it really sucked. She just hoped that Charlotte wouldn’t hate her.

“Hey I heard her royal Highness went into heat last night.”

Ange stopped as she overheard the conversation of several boys in the hallway. An alpha, and three betas. She had no idea who they were but she was getting a bad feeling about the alpha.

“That explains why she isn’t in class. Think she has someone in her room right now?” The beta asked, only for the alpha to smirk.

“Nah, I bet she thinks she’s better than all of us here. But she’s just like any other omega. In fact I bet if I went there sight now she’d bend over and let me fuck her no questions asked. Maybe all of us can get a turn.” If his words weren’t enough to piss Ange off, the smug look on his face sure did the trick.

One of the betas laughed a bit awkwardly, “I don’t think you’d sit well with her grandmother. Besides I’m not sure if you’d even be able to get close to the Princess right now. She must have guards.”

“Oh come on. Its worth the risk if I’d get to feel the Princess’s pretty little mouth around my-”

He was cut off by Ange tackling him into the wall, arm pressed into his throat. She growled and bared her teeth at him.

“Hey what’s your deal?” He wheezed out as she pressed her arm further. Aggressive, dominant pheromones coming off her in waves.

“Don’t talk about her like that you fucking bastard.” Her voice was low and threatening. The boy against the wall struggled against her, trying to push her off, but she just pressed her hand even more.

“Ange.” She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped back, eyes clouded over with anger. It was Dorothy, “Let him go, he isn’t worth it and you know it. Besides... you’re attracting a crowd.” That last part was whispered. Ange looked around and indeed students were staring to gather around, wondering what the commotion was.

Ange took a few deep breaths. She calmed down, its fine. She looked at the alpha she had pinned against the wall again. He was sweating, shaking, scared. The alpha part of Ange was glad it was able to assert dominance, but the more rational part of her brain knew that she made a scene. She bared her teeth again, removed her arm from his neck and kneed the guy between his legs. He yelped, sliding down to the floor.

Soon his buddies were around him. He glanced up at her in pain, groaning. Ange turned away from him, not wanting to look at the sad alpha anymore than she had to. She walked away as people around her moved out of the way and whispered.

Dorothy and Chise were at her heals.

When they arrived in the club room Dorothy put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to look at her.

“What the fuck was that Ange?!”

“He was badmouthing the Princess, he had no right, he doesn’t even know her!” Ange was still pissed, despite her best efforts.

“I know. I heard him too. But he’s a stupid alpha. Not everyone is respectful to omegas. Not even betas sometimes. People are gonna be stupid and say stupid things all the time, but that doesn’t give you the right to almost break their necks.” Dorothy crossed her arms, glaring at Ange.

Ange huffed, glancing away.

“Ange, the Princess is important to all of us. We would all do what we can to protect her. However the Princess has thought me that blindly picking fights is not the way.” Chise crossed paced over to the shelf of books across the room, then she turned back to Ange, “That being said I do not believe you sticking up for her was wrong.”

Dorothy chucked.

“What she said. Just pick your fight better next time, try not to look like so much of a knothead, it doesn’t fit this clumsy girl persona you’ve got going on.”

“Fine. But I’m not gonna apologize to him.” There’s nothing in the world that could get Ange to do that.

“Not asking you to. Just be more careful.”

Ange hummed in agreement. She skipped the rest of the day, she thought it best to let things cool off before she went back to her classes like usual. That night she didn’t have much like sleeping again. None of the thoughts from the previous night went away and now there was even more on her mind. As far as she knew the Princess did have guards but they weren’t in front of her bedroom door. No one other than Beatrice was allowed in the room while the Princess was in heat.

Her guards were stationed at the entrances to the hallway, and of course outside the building at all times. But there were other students in that building. Mostly omegas and betas. Someone could sneak in trough the window if they really wanted to. Ange could sneak in with no problem. But she couldn’t do that. She was better than that. She knew she was.

So instead she decided to be the one to keep guard outside of the room.

The next morning she got dressed up just like it was any other day. We with the exemption of some lose, baggy pants. She didn’t use them much but if she were to pop a boner while wearing her usual uniform everyone would be able to tell. They’d probably be able to tell either way but at least if she ruined her pants she could just throw them away, unlike her uniform.

So with determination she walked over to the Princess’s room, she received a lot of looks from the guards she passed. They knew she was a friend of the Princess as they’ve seen them spend a lot of time together, but she was also an alpha. They have no doubt already heard about the incident from the previous day.

She almost thought they weren’t even gonna let her in. Maybe they were waiting for her to screw up so they could react. Not like they could take her down anyway. But they didn’t have to worry because Ange won’t screw up, she was on a self appointed mission and she takes missions very seriously.

Ange sat just in front of the door. She already smelled the sweet scent of honey and citrus. Now, in front of the door, she felt like she was gonna past out from it. No! She could do this! She will do this!

“Charlotte.” She heard the her name from inside the room. Panicking she looked around, but it was just her in the hallway.

“You shouldn’t call me that Princess.” Ange responded quickly, in a hushed tone.

“But its your name. Don’t you like it? I like it a lot.” There was a playful hint in her voice as she spoke, it sounded extra pretty to the alpha’s ears. Charlotte sat on the other side of the door. She ran over as soon as she smelled the alpha trough the door, she hoped she would come in but no such luck.

“Aren’t you angry with me Princess?” Ange’s voice was a bit shaky, uncertain when she asked the question

“I was, but I think I’m more hurt than angry. Don’t you like me Charlotte?” The omega whimpered out that last part and Ange could practically see the sad look trough the door.

“I... I do. Of course I do. Its just that... Your scent is way to distracting for me to think clearly right now.” Ange could feel the warmth in her face as she confessed. She heard a giggle from the other side of the door.

“What do I smell like to you?”

“You smell like... like honey. And citrus. Its very sweet.”

A hum was heard tough the door, “Do you know what you smell like to me?” Ange shook her head even though she knew the Princess couldn’t see her. When there was a few seconds of silence Charlotte spoke again, “You smell like gunpowder and cinnamon. I find it very pleasant.”

Ange groaned. The Princess liked her scent. As much as she reveled in that knowledge it also made it harder to ignore the throbbing she was beginning to feel.

Just as she was taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she heard a muffled moan. It send a wave of arousal down her spine and straight to her dick. She took another deep breath only to inhale more of the sweet scent that way all around her.

“Princess are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m just... uncomfortable I guess. Everything feels hot and aches.” Charlotte squirmed, rubbing her legs together, hoping to ease the discomfort she felt but to no avail. Nothing helped.

Her heats weren’t usually this bad. She spent the whole day yesterday tossing and turning on the bed with her hand between her legs. Having the cape Ange left her did indeed bring her comfort but it also made her hornier because it had the alpha’s scent that was driving her crazy.

“Princess... after your heat is over could I take you somewhere? Just the two of us. As an apology for hurting your feelings.” Ange could feel her ears burning by now.

“As in... a date?” Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat at the idea of going on a date with the dashing alpha.

“Yes. A date.”

Charlotte hummed, “Yes.” Her reply was breathy and Ange was pretty sure that she heard another moan.

Her dick twitched in her pants. She balled her fists against the floor, her body felt like it was on fire. Ange wanted nothing more than to open the door kiss Charlotte, carry her to bed and knot her.

But if she did that she’d be no better than the alpha guy she snapped at the day before. She can wait, she can wait for Charlotte as long as she needs to. She was fully aware that Charlotte was even more uncomfortable than she was.

“Will you stay here?” Charlotte asked, hoping that the answer is yes. Even if Ange was at the other side of the door it was nice to hear her voice. She felt less lonely that way.

“I will. I’ll make sure no one tries anything funny.”

Charlotte chuckled, “Well I feel much safer already. Thank you.”

Once again Ange felt a huge wave of pride wash over her, “Of course Princess.”

Ange spent the next few hours sitting in front of the door, glaring at the people who passed by. She only let Beatrice in. The spy grew hungry once it started getting dark, she couldn’t believe she was there for the whole day.

She was about to announce her leave but stopped when she heard moaning. She put her hand over her mouth to not make a sound. Did Charlotte think she left?

Another moan. And another after that. Ange clenched her teeth, she felt so hard it was almost painful. She needed to get out of here. Now. And she did. Very quickly. Back to her own room for a long, cold shower.

Back in her own room, Charlotte thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy rapidly. She was too embarrassed to do it while Ange was outside the door, but she must have left by now. She didn’t hear a sound from the outside.

The omega came quickly, but it didn’t help. It only made her aching worse. She reached over for the cape that was sprawled on the other side of her bed, pulled it close and burred her face in it, breathing in the the scent of the alpha who wore it.

“Charlotte...” She whimpered, tears of frustration falling down her face. Curling up with the cape she eventually fell asleep, she had a few more days of this. It was absolute hell.

The next day Ange skipped classes again, but as she was walking to Charlotte’s room she was stopped by Dorothy, Chise and Beatrice.

“What?” Her voice was a bit snappy but she wasn’t angry at them, she was just irritated.

“Whoa there, just checking in. No need to bark at us. Beatrice told us you were sitting outside the Princess’s door all day yesterday. Is that true?” Dorothy’s voice wasn’t accusatory exactly, in fact there was a kind of softness and worry in her tone.

“Yes. I was keeping watch.”

“Did you eat at all?”

“Of course I did. Once I got back to my room. I can take care of myself Dorothy.” Ange didn’t particularly want to be coddled or looked at as a kid, or incompetent.

Dorothy sighed, “You playing guard dog doesn’t mean you can skip meals all day. You’re our ace. We need you. And you know, we worry.” Dorothy muttered that last part.

Ange was about to ask about the guard dog part when Chise cut in, “I was say Ange is more like a... what do you people say? Lovesick dog?”

“Lovesick puppy. And I agree.” So like Dorothy to take every opportunity to tease Ange.

“I appreciate your help miss Ange. But its really not necessary, the Princess is well guarded.”

“Oh leave her be. Just bring her some food when you go visit the Princess. That’s all I ask.” Dorothy knew that this was some sort of gesture on Ange’s part, to prove she was reliable and trustworthy.

“Alright, I guess there’s no real harm in it. Its not like anything can happen with the guards also there. I’ll be sure to bring you some food miss Ange. And I really do appreciate you guarding her Highness I’m just... worried.” Beatrice fidgeted, looking down, looking small, smaller than usual.

Ange patted her on the head, “Thank you for your trust.”

Beatrice couldn’t tell if Ange was serious or not, it wasn’t like her to be affectionate, but then again she had always been very protective of the Princess so maybe she did have a heart after all. Beatrice smiled at her and for a second she could swear she saw Ange smile back before she took off running in the direction of the Princess’s room.

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Ange would spend the day in front of Charlotte’s room and they would talk trough the door from time to time. It kind of felt nice, but also torture because the pheromones were killing both of them. Ange would go back to her own room every night with a boner but she refused to do anything other than take a cold shower. Somehow it felt like cheating somehow, she knew that Charlotte was touching herself because she could hear her although she never said anything, to save them both the awkwardness. Normally when she was in rut she would lock herself in her room and jerk off until her rut ended. 

Recently it was accompanied by fantasies of Charlotte, but she would feel guilty about it. Charlotte was her best friend, even if she had a bit of a crush on her. They had too much going on, she couldn’t risk her feelings getting the better of her, for Charlotte’s own safety as well.

Still even if it was just a silly crush with no chances of becoming a real relationship anytime soon, Ange didn’t want anyone else. Sure she could fool around, no strings attached with other people, especially in her ruts, but she didn’t want that, she just wanted Charlotte by her side. Even if it not romantic it would be good enough for her. It was a torturous few days and Ange could not wait for it to be over.

Finally the day had arrived when Charlotte could step out of her room. Ange felt like it was Christmas morning. She was waiting with Dorothy and Chise, while Beatrice was in Charlotte’s room. Ange could hear them talking and soon enough the door opened.

“Well everyone I’m sure you’re all waiting for her so without further delay.” Beatrice moved from the doorway and gestured to Charlotte.

“Hello everyone, thank you for waiting here. Its quite the welcome committee.” Charlotte flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at the group.

Dorothy and Chise ran up to hug her.

“We missed you in the club room Princess.” Dorothy patted her on the shoulder, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Yes, you light up the room as they say.” Chise gave her a very quick hug.

“Thank you Chise. Dorothy.” Charlotte smiled and nodded at them. It was nice to see them. But the spy standing further away.

Ange caught her eyes, but quickly looked away, “Welcome back Princess.” She murmured.

Charlotte blinked at her a couple of times, tilted her head to the side and appeared to think about something for a moment. Then without warning she ran towards Ange and tackled her into a hug.

“P-Princess?!” Ange didn’t know what to do, she looked around at her friends who looked just as surprised.

Charlotte hummed in the crook of her neck, “Thank you Ange. For keeping guard. And for the cape. You can have it back by the way.”

The cape. The cape that was in Charlotte’s while she was in heat, the cape that now probably smelled like Charlotte.

“Uh... no, that’s alright Princess. I have others. You keep it.” Ange’s voice was a bit more raspy than usual, how could she still be like this when Charlotte’s heat had ended.

Charlotte pulled away smiling at her brightly, “Really? Thank you. Its very soft and warm I must say, I get why you wear it.”

Ange blushed, “You like the cape that much?”

“Yes. I slept curled up to it, and I’d wrap it around myself sometimes.” Charlotte now blushed almost as much as Ange, “It made me feel safer.”

Ange gulped. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She looked at her friends again. Dorothy was smirking and trying not to laugh, Beatrice was blushing at the affectionate display, and Chise merely nodded and started at them, like she was just observing and studying the scene.

“Well...” Ange cleared her throat, put her hands on Charlotte’s shoulder and gently moved away, “I’m glad I could help Princess.”

Charlotte smiled and wrapped her in a hug again. This time Ange patted her on the back, somewhat awkwardly.

They got back to their usual routine, with one noticeable change. Charlotte was very clingy toward Ange. She would wrap her arms over one of Ange’s and slip her hand into hers while they walked. It drew a lot of eyes towards them. Ange didn’t know how to act. She didn’t even know what was going on. It also didn’t help that Charlotte smelled like Ange due to spending a lot of her heat wearing Ange’s cape.

It didn’t take long for rumors to start. People were whispering about them being secret lovers. Rumors about how the real reason Ange skipped classes while Charlotte was in heat was because they spent it fucking each other. Some students found the aspect of their apparent secret, forbidden love quite romantic.

Ange didn’t know what to do with the rumors. Sure she could just deny them but there was no evidence that they were not true. Yes, some students saw her in front of Charlotte’s room but that could just be part of Ange’s cover. Which was quite ironic.

Ange sighed. She was sitting on the couch in the club room with Dorothy going over some reports. Chise was off doing swordsmanship training with the fencing club and Charlotte and Beatrice were still in class.

“What’s up with you?” Dorothy asked as she heard her fellow spy sigh once again.

“I’m... confused. About the Princess’s recent behavior.” Ange slumped over, rubbing her forehead on her hands with a groan.

“I think most people are. Although I’ve noticed you two seem to have a lot of fans as well” Dorothy only briefly took her eyes off the reports to look over to Ange, “Honestly the only way for you to get to the bottom of this is to talk to her.”

“I’m well aware. But if we spend more time alone, its only gonna fuel the rumors.”

“The rumors are gonna be there weather you like them or not. This school is full of horny teenagers, of course they’re gonna jump to conclusions.” Dorothy nodded to herself, pulling out an envelope, putting the report in it and sealing it.

Ange sighed once again, “All right. I’ll talk to her tonight.”

Dorothy smiled, practically skipped over to Ange and patted her on the back, “Good for you. Go get her.”

“What? No, I mean... of just forget it.” Ange pouted and huffed. This might be the cutest Dorothy has ever seen her outside of her school persona.

Team White Pigeon was eating lunch together as always, and it was then that Ange decided to make her move. She briefly looked over to Dorothy. They nodded to each other. Chise caught it but said nothing, merely tilted her head in curiosity.

“Princess.” Ange looked at the other side of the table where Charlotte was talking to Beatrice.

Charlotte stopped mid-sentence, looked over at Ange and smiled, “Yes?”

Ange balled her hands, luckily they were under the table so no one saw, “I’d like to talk to you. Would it be alright if I came over to your room tonight. Its... private.”

“Of course Ange. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Um... great!” Ange responded quickly and ate her food just as fast, excused herself and went back to class, leaving Chise and Beatrice confused while Dorothy laughed.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Ange was kind of anxious when the time came to go visit Charlotte. She had no idea why she felt like this, it was just Charlotte after all. Sure she was more affectionate towards her recently but that was no reason for Ange to lose her cool around her. Although it might have something to do with the fact that this is the first time they’ll be in a room together since the night they kissed.

Ange blushed at the memory. That was most definitely a factor in her nervousness. Nonetheless she marched over to Charlotte’s door and knocked. It seemed like hours before she heard an answer.

“Just a second.” Charlotte yelled. A minute or so passed before Charlotte opened the door. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a bit too fancy for a casual night in Ange’s opinion but she couldn’t deny how pretty the Princess looked.

Ange entered and heard the door close behind her. The room still smelled nice, but unlike last time it didn’t drive her insane.

“You look nice Princess.” Ange looked back, spotting a blush on Charlotte’s cheeks as well as getting a glimpse of her bare back. The dress just got even better.

“Thank you. So do you.” Charlotte walked passed her, sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Ange knew that she was only here to talk. She wasn’t nearly as well dressed, just a gray shit and black pants, but Charlotte still thought she looked nice, so she was pretty pleased with herself all things considered. Ange looked around the room, she wasn’t really sure what she was looking for, if anything, or if she was just stalling. When she looked back at Charlotte she received a chuckle.

It made her chuckle as well, if a bit awkwardly. The spy walked over to the bed and sat a bit further away. Or at least she planned to. As soon as she sat down Charlotte scooted closer to her. She placed a hand over Ange’s a gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Charlotte smiled.

The question made Ange flinch momentarily, “Why have you been... I mean... why are you sticking so close to me all of a sudden?”

Charlotte frowned, “Does it bother you?”

“No! Not at all!” Ange shook her head, “I just mean, well I’m sure you’re aware of the rumors going around.”

“I am. Do the rumors bother you, is that it?”

“Not exactly. But you clinging to me isn’t gonna make things any better either.”

Charlotte closed her eyes, and was quiet for a while. Ange patiently waited. When Charlotte opened her eyes again she had a rather serious look on her face.

“I don’t care about the rumors Charlotte. I just want to be close to you.” As if to emphasize her point she hugged Ange’s arm.

“But why? Aren’t you mad at me? For... you know. Earlier.” Ange’s mind flashed to that night briefly, kissing, moaning, drawing closer and closer to each other. She found herself growing hard again.

“Like I said, I was. I was angry because I was hurt. But I do understand. Thank you Charlotte.” The princess leaned her head against the spy’s shoulder, she nuzzled into it gently.

Ange looked down at her, “What are you thanking me for?”

”For being respectful. Most alphas wouldn’t have thought twice about having sex with an omega in heat. But you were thinking about the bigger picture, you didn’t let yourself get caught up in the moment. You were thinking about me, not as an omega in heat, but as just me.” Charlotte placed her hand on Ange’s other shoulder and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her cheek.

By now Ange could feel the warmth in her face traveling down her neck.

“You shouldn't praise me so much Princess. I’m not as great as you seem to think I am.” Ange glanced at Charlotte who tilted her head, waiting for her to explain. The alpha took a deep breath, she knew this was gonna be really embarrassing but she needed tell her the truth, “I had a lot of... thoughts about you. When I would... when I’d be in rut I thought about you, always you Princess. I’m not some pinnacle of moral alphas.” Ange lowered her head down in shame.

For a while there was silence. Ange was about to get up and walk out when she was tackled into a hug and fell backwards on the bed.

“My sweet darling Charlotte, please don’t feel ashamed by that.” The Princess nuzzled against her cheek, “I’m actually even more sure about you now. You admit that you had lustful thought about me and yet you still held yourself back. How could I do anything but admire you?”

Ange was really taken back by this. This was the last thing she expected to hear.

“I thought about you too you know. I thought about you a lot. Did you hear me? Those sounds I made, they were because of you.” Charlotte was also blushing quite a bit now. Despite her having an easier time voicing her thoughts this was still embarrassing to admit.

The sounds replayed in Ange’s head. The moans, deep breaths, muffled screams of pleasure. She was pretty sure Charlotte could feel how hard she was now.

“I like you a lot. As more than friends. I kept hoping you would be the one to tell me first, but I know you’re quite the stubborn alpha.” Charlotte whispered her confession into Ange’s ears.

Did she hear that right? The princess... her princess likes her. Actually likes her.

Ange’s hands wrapped themselves around Charlotte’s back, pulling her close. Ange leaned her head on Charlotte’s shoulder as she felt tears running down her face. Charlotte must have felt them, because she pulled back. She frowned as she looked down at the crying spy.

Ange shook her head, “Its ok. I’m just really happy that’s all.” She smiled trough the tears, “I really, really, really like you too Princess. I have for a while. But I thought that someone like you wouldn’t be interested in me.”

Charlotte laughed and she started crying too, “How could I possibly resist a dashing spy from the Black Lizard Planet.”

Ange chuckled, “We are known to have pretty good looks.” She reached up to cup Charlotte’s face, wiping the tears away. Charlotte did the same and for a few minutes they just stared into each others eyes.

Ange’s eyes dropped to Charlotte’s lips then back to her eyes. It was a silent question. In response Charlotte smiled and leaned in. Ange met her in the middle for the sweetest kiss they’ve ever experienced. Granted the only kissing experience they had was each other, nonetheless this kiss felt special, soft and sweet.

For them it was yet another confirmation of feelings. They shared a few more chaste kisses before Charlotte pressed further against Ange, who in response pushed back and swiped her tongue across Charlotte’s lips. Charlotte smiled briefly before opening her mouth, welcoming the feeling of Ange’s tongue against her own. Charlotte hummed in delight as Ange’s hands started traveling from her face, to her shoulder and to her exposed back. As they finally separated Charlotte took the opportunity to lightly bite Ange’s bottom lip, drawing a little growl from the alpha.

Charlotte looked into Ange’s eyes. They were a much darker shade of blue now, slightly clouded over with dialed pupils. The princess moved to straddle the spy, earning a groan from the alpha. Ange’s hips thrust upwards, her hands now firmly on Charlotte’s hips.

Charlotte moved her hips along with Ange’s thrusts, “Princess.” Ange’s voice was low and breathy. Charlotte was delighted that Ange could let herself go like this.

Their lips met again, even more passionate than before. The kiss muffled their moans but it only served to spur them on as they would separate every once in a while letting out proper moans.

Charlotte could feel Ange’s dick twitch every couple of thrusts, and every time it did it would send a spark of pleasure trough Charlotte. She knew she was getting really wet and Ange could probably feel it, despite a few layers of clothing still between them.

Speaking of clothes, it needed to come off. Charlotte’s hands traveled from Ange’s hair to the collar of her shirt tugging on it briefly before moving to undo the bottoms. Ange seemed to have a similar idea. She sneaked her hands under Charlotte’s dress, rubbing things up and down. The action made Charlotte break their kiss, burring her face into the pillow next to Ange’s ear, letting out a delightful hum that turned into a moan as Ange gave a harder thrust while keeping her in place with hands.

Ange’s lips kissed along Charlotte’s neck, giving a few nips here and there. She stopped at the pulse point and sucked. It made their hips move faster and faster. Ange could feel her cock twitching at every thrust. She needed to slow down or she would ruin not just the moment, but her pants as well.

The alpha willed herself to move slower, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Princess. She chuckled.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to neglect you.” She kissed her ear and started making her way down. She opened up the shirt the alpha wore and pulled the undershirt up not at all surprised at the fact that Ange was really well built. Ange sat up momentarily to throw her clothes aside, leaving her complete naked from the waist up.

Charlotte ran her hands from Ange’s shoulders to her biceps that flexed as she gave them a little squeeze. She hummed again.

“What?” Ange asked as the princess’s hand didn’t move from her biceps.

“Nothing. I’m just... appreciating your body. You’re really... well built.” Ange chucked at that but also flexed her muscles again. Having Charlotte tell her she liked her body made her inner alpha fill with pride.

Charlotte gave her another peck on the lips before pushing her backwards again. She looked at Ange and winked before kissing her way down her stomach, feeling her abs before getting to the bulge in her pants. The omega briefly glanced up at the alpha who gave her a sharp nod. Charlotte nodded back before pulling Ange’s pants and underwear down to her ankles.

Ange breathed out a sigh of relief that her cock was finally free. She looked down at Charlotte who eyes it curiously. Ange must have noticed her looking at her cause she chuckled.

“Sorry. I’ve never seen one before so its a lot to take in.” She probably didn’t think about the double meaning of that last part but it made Ange’s dick twitch and a bit of precum leak from the head. “I want to touch you.” Ange could only nod rapidly to that.

Charlotte slowly wrapped her hand around the cock, moving it up and down slowly at first, but when she heard Ange moan and her hips buck as Charlotte worked her hand. More precum leaked from the tip and onto Charlotte’s hand. She licked her lips, slowing her hand to kiss the leaking tip.

“Princess!”

Charlotte moved away quickly, “Sorry.”

Ange was very red now and she could feel body sweating. She tangled her hands into Charlotte’s hair and moved her back to her hard cock, “Its ok. You just surprised me. Go on.”

Charlotte gulped, “I might not be very good. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t care.” Ange could feel arousal burning in her veins, she wanted nothing more than to thrust into Charlotte’s mouth but she held back. She wanted the omega to do it herself. And so she did.

She started with placing kisses on the tip, then down along the underside of the shaft, ran her tongue back up and finally took it in her mouth. Ange groaned and threw her head back. She could feel Charlotte’s tongue moving over her tip every time she bobbed her head up and down. She tangled her hands into Charlotte’s hair, urging her to move her head faster. The omega obliged and Ange could feel her orgasm building up quickly. She sucked a breath try and get some self control back.

“Wait. Stop a bit.” The moment her words left her mouth she regretted them. She felt her alpha side get really pissed off when Charlotte moved away.

“What is it? Didn’t you like it?” The omega tilted her head to the side.

“No! I mean yes! I like it a lot! Its just that...” Ange looked away, “If you keep going I’ll come really quickly.”

“Oh.” Charlotte giggled, “It that all? Don’t you want to?” Charlotte placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the shaft, making it twitch again.

Ange clenched her teeth, “I want you to come first.” As much as she Charlotte to get back to sucking her off she wanted to taste her as well and that desire ultimately won the inner battle with her own lust.

“Are you sure? You’re so hard. It doesn’t look comfortable.”

“Believe me its not.” Ange chuckled despite herself, “But I want to taste you.” She growled that last part.

Charlotte hummed and nodded. She placed one final kiss on Ange’s cock before trailing more kissed up her body. As soon as she reached her neck Ange flipped them over so she was on top. She crashed their mouth together, running her hands down the princess’s body, cupping her breasts briefly before running her hands down to her thighs. Charlotte hummed.

Ange leaned back for a bit to remove her pants completely, along with her underwear, dropping them on the floor. She was now completely naked before her princess.

“You’re wearing too much clothes.”

Charlotte laughed and with a quick move took off her dress, tossing it somewhere in the room. Ange gasped when she was saw Charlotte sitting in front of her in only her panties. She reached out, placed her hands on Charlotte’s shoulder and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Then she pampered a few small kisses across her face, “You’re beautiful.” She whispered against her cheek before planting one final kiss on her lips.

She trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, stopping to nip here and there. Ange paused as she reached Charlotte’s breasts. They were just a bit bigger than her own. She trailed soft kisses from one to the other, before pausing at one and taking a nipple into her mouth. She bit it gently before running her tongue over it. Charlotte gasped trying her hardest to keep still. Ange ran her hand over the other breast, giving it a quick squeeze. She let go of the nipple with a wet pop before doing the same to the other.

Charlotte started squirming, rubbing her thighs together. Ange seemed to notice the change in her scent. The alpha stopped sucking on the nipple, giving the breast a quick kiss before looking at the omega.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to neglect you.” Ange quipped with a smirk as she echoed the omega’s previous words.

And true to that statement she laid Charlotte on her back gently. She noticed how hot the omegas body felt as she ran her hands over her stomach and thighs. Charlotte moaned as every part Ange touched felt like it was on fire. And that fire that spread trough her body and straight between her legs.

Ange kissed her way down Charlotte’s jaw, down her neck and her stomach. She paused when she retched her panties where she placed a firmer kiss just above them. It made Charlotte giggle.

“I’m a bit ticklish.”

Ange chuckled as she placed her hands on Charlotte’s hips, rubbing her thumbs over them. She looked at the omega and waited a silent question. Charlotte understood, she nodded and raised her hips. Ange slowly took the panties off her and threw them somewhere on the floor.

The sweet scent of arousal hit Ange as soon as the panties were off. She could feel her cock twitch eagerly, she wanted to be inside of the omega. But before that she wanted to taste her. She started by kissing along her inner thighs stopping only inches away from where the omega needed her most.

“Don’t tease.” Charlotte’s whined and moved her hips trying to get Ange’s mouth on her. Ange growled. She placed her hands back on her hips and held her in place.

“Patience is a virtue Princess.” She kissed her inner thighs again.

Charlotte groaned in frustration, to which Ange chuckled against her skin. She decided to give in. She started with a slow, long lick. The action made Charlotte gasp. Ange gave a few more licks, humming at the taste. Charlotte tasted just as good as thought she would, no she tasted better the more she licked between the omegas folds.

Ange reveled in Charlotte’s gasps and moans, the fact that she made her feel good. She stopped licking, Charlotte intermediately putting her hands in her hair, trying to tug her back.

The alpha smiled diving back down but instead going back to what she was doing before instead she licked the omegas clit. A loud moan escaped from Charlotte’s lips, Ange kept circling the little bundle of nerves with her tongue.

“Don’t stop.” Charlotte repeated the words over and over between her moans. And Ange didn’t stop, she licked her faster. One of her hands that was around the omegas hips moved slowly to her opening. She slid her finger in, reveling in the hot and slippery feeling. Charlotte gasped, “Yes.” Her voice was thick with arousal.

Ange couldn’t wait to be inside her. Her cock leaked precum and twitched in anticipation. Just a bit more. She started thrusting her finger in and out. Charlotte’s moans got louder and she started breathing faster and faster. She bucked her hips along with Ange’s licks and thrusts. Her breath hitched, her back arched and she let out one final moan as she came. Ange hummed at the felling of the omega clenching around her finger. She slowed down, letting Charlotte calm down and stop shaking.

Her breaths came out in quick and shallow pants, she looked at the alpha with half-lid, lust filled eyes. Ange was done waiting, she couldn’t wait anymore. Her finger slid out of the omega’s pussy, earning a groan from Charlotte that turned into a moan when Ange gave a few more quick licks to lap up some of the cum dripping from her opening.

Ange slowly kissed her way up Charlotte’s lips, giving her a deep kiss. Charlotte moaned as she tasted herself trough the kiss. Ange was between her legs, giving a few thrusts that made her the tip of her dick slide over the omega’s still sensitive clit.

When they broke the kiss Ange looked down between them, lining herself up with the omega’s opening, gently pushing the tip in. Charlotte took a deep breath, her eyes meeting Ange’s.

“May I Princess?”

“Yes. Please.” Charlotte’s voice was low and breathy, she wrapped her arms around Ange’s neck and kissed her once again. Ange pushed in. The omega groaned in pain.

Ange separated, planting kisses over her face, “Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

“A little bit. Just give me a moment.” The omega’s panted.

Ange ached with the need to move, to bury her dick into the slick heat surrounding her over and over again. But she steeled herself. She didn’t want Charlotte to be uncomfortable. After a moment the omega started rolling her hips slowly. Ange moved along with her in slow, long thrusts that drew delicious moans from the omega.

“Faster.” Ange thought Charlotte wanted it slow and gentle since it was her first time, “I’m not made of glass. I can take you.” The omega wrapped her legs around the alpha’s hips to bring their bodies closer and give Ange a better angle.

The alpha let out a sound between a groan and growl. Her thrusts grew faster and deeper which each movement of her hips. It felt wonderful to finally be inside the one she loved, she almost came just from that thought alone.

“You feel so good.” Charlotte managed to say in between moans, tangling her hands into Ange’s hair. She tugged on the ribbon and the alpha’s hair was now free, flowing down her shoulders. Somehow it made her look wilder. Charlotte liked that.

“Princess...” Ange panted, “You’re beautiful like this. Taking me so well.” Ange gave a rougher thrust.

“Fuck.”

The Princess never swore. At least Ange never heard her swear. She smirked knowing she made Charlotte completely drop the prim and proper facade around her. She moved faster and deeper, the sounds of skin against skin, and their moans filling the room.

“I’m almost... I’m gonna...” Charlotte tried to get more words out but the pleasure she felt made her mind stop working.

“I know. Do it. Let me see you cum.” The alpha leaned in and whispered into the omega’s ear. “Ange.” She breathed out.

The sound of the alpha finally calling her by her real name made her cry. The omega came shortly after, her pussy tightening around the alpha’s cock still moving in and out of her.

Ange planted gentle kissed over the omega’s neck, her teeth itching to leave a mating bite. But it was to early for that, no matter how much the alpha side of her wanted to mark the omega as hers forever. Instead she focused on keeping up her deep thrusts feeling her own orgasm building up quickly.

“Inside. Please, cum inside me.” Charlotte whispered into her ear.

Ange growled as she rutted her hips wildly. She came with a loud groan, filling the omega with her seed. That sent Charlotte into another orgasm. Ange fell on top of her, nuzzling into her neck, planting gentle kisses from time to time while they basked in the afterglow of their orgasm. Charlotte ran her hands tough Ange’s hair and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head.

“I love you.” Charlotte whispered in a low gently voice.

Ange laughed. She pulled out slowly and gently, making Charlotte groan. She already missed the feeling of Ange inside of her. Ange pecked her on the lips, “I love you too Princess.” She rolled to her side and wrapped the omega in a hug. Charlotte hummed and snuggled up to her, feeling warm and safe in her alpha’s arms.

“Remind me to go and get some tea for you in the morning.” Ange’s voice was now very quiet and sleepy.

“Tea?” Charlotte asked, sounding equally as tired.

Ange nodded, “To prevent pregnancy.”

“Oh.” Charlotte couldn’t help but sound disappointed. Logically she knew it was the responsible thing to do, given that she still hadn’t achieved her goal of becoming a Queen and breaking down the wall. But that was still that part of her that wanted to have a family with Ange.

Ange must have sensed her distress. She gave Charlotte a kiss on the forehead, “I know. I feel the same. When this is all over I promise I’ll give you a family. As many kids as you want.”

“I’d love that more than anything. A happy family with you.” Charlotte yawned and nuzzled closer to Ange, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Ange kissed her forehead once again. She was happy. The one she loved for so long loved her back, they had just made love to each other, they made a promise to have a family. Honestly what more could Ange ask for. She hugged Charlotte, breathing in the scent of the content omega that made her smile.

Soon enough she too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
